


Good Vibrations

by novocaine_sea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Face-Fucking, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Vibrating Butt Plugs, happy birthday kenma i wrote you smut what a surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocaine_sea/pseuds/novocaine_sea
Summary: Kenma is surprised to find that the butt plug that Akaashi made him wear that day was a vibrating butt plug. Naturally, he doesn't last very long





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can;t write anything fluffy for my babes I just have to write smut so happy birthday Kenma
> 
> I didn't reread this because it's 2:30 AM so I'm sorry if there's any mistakes...

Kenma was going to kill him.

That morning he had woken up to Akaashi sucking him off with two fingers deep inside of him. He must have been pretty deep asleep if he hadn’t felt it right before he climaxed into Akaashi’s mouth. Akaashi hadn’t said a word after that, just placed a butt plug inside of Kenma and a cock ring on him, gettin up to go wash his mouth out. When Kenma had asked him what was going on he was instructed to not take the butt plug out until Akaashi got home later that day. Kenma knew something was up when Akaashi leaned in and whispered, “Don’t touch yourself until I get home.”

Kenma knew this was going to be a problem because Akaashi always got home two or three hours after him. But Kenma obeyed him, honestly too lazy to fight it. So he got changed for work, awkwardly shuffling around with the plug still inside of him. Then he kissed Akaashi goodbye, a smirk against his lips and didn’t think anything of it.

Kenma was sitting on the train after that, playing a game on his phone like he normally would be, when the vibrations started.

He jumped about a foot off his seat and the phone slipped from his fingers when he felt the vibrations travel up his spine and all throughout his body, making him feel tingly all over. Kenma got a tighter grip on his phone and blinked, definitely not imaging the vibrations. He was trying to figure out where they were coming from when he remembered.

The butt plug. It was their _vibrating_ butt plug.

Kenma grit his teeth and looked around through the corners of his eyes to see if anybody was looking at him. Although the vibrations were dim inside of him he was still self conscious. Nobody was looking at him, for now at least. He knew that the vibrator could go to a much higher setting. He knew that Akaashi wanted to play games that day and he couldn’t do anything about it, especially with the cock ring constricting his slowly hardening cock.

<< _r u kidding me_

Kenma texted Akaashi, hands shaking. He didn’t get a response until he was at work, sitting at his desk, the vibrations stopping but his cock still at attention in his slacks. Kenma couldn’t find a comfortable position to sit in. He was glad his cubicle was slightly secluded in the corner of the office so he could work in the dark and by himself, only answering emails. Most people knew not to bother him unless it was really important. He didn’t have an important role by any means but he did have the most knowledge in his small department so most people went to him.

>> _have fun._

Was all Akaashi responded with and Kenma slapped a hand on his desk when the vibrations started up again, a notch higher than it had been on the train. Kenma took a deep breath and looked at the monitor, the colors and characters that he was supposed to be coloring in melding together as his eyes watered from the pleasure of it all. He vaguely looked at the clock and groaned softly when he realized he had nine hours of this, nine hours of suffering. He didn’t think he was going to make it.

By the fourth hour, Kenma was basically a zombie. He was sitting curled over on his desk, forehead against the wood, drool dripping down the corner of his mouth. The butt plug sat right against his prostate and with each switch on it was getting increasingly higher and higher in voltage. Kenma wanted to text Akaashi and tell him to stop, that he had actual _work_ that he needed to get done, but that would only just further the torture. But Kenma couldn’t stand another second of this.

“Kozume-san?” A voice shook him out of his sexual reverie and he jerked, a hand coming up to wipe the drool from his chin.

“Y-Yes?” Kenma said breathlessly, having to swallow down a moan as his cock twitched in his pants with a sharp vibration inside of him. He moved closer to his desk. He looked at his coworker, Shibayama, who was looking at him with concern sketched into his face.

“Are you okay? I’ve been standing here for a couple of minutes now.” Shibayama said slowly, “I need help with something but I can go ask Kinoshita-san.”

Kenma took another intake of air and tried to stand but had to clamp a hand onto his desk, “I… I’m not feeling well right now.”

Shibayama nodded in total understand, “Alright. If you need to go home you should, you’re not going to get any work done looking like that. You’re red.”

“Thanks Shibayama.” Kenma said through grit teeth and coughed to mask the sound of his moan as he shifted, the vibrations waning on. Shibayama nodded and darted from the office. Kenma slapped his monitor shut, knowing that he had to leave and take care of this. Akaashi’s words echoed through his head but he didn’t care at this moment. He grabbed his suit jacket and held it over his crotch as he shuffled awkwardly out of the building and to the train station a couple of blocks away.

He almost missed his stop because he was sitting with his eyes closed and his head thrown back, a pained look on his face as he tried not to moan aloud. His hips twitched a bit with the harsh vibrations reverberating throughout him. Kenma stumbled out of the train and all the way to the apartment complex, hands shaking, knees buckling as he stopped at their front door. The apartment was quiet when he stepped inside, their cat immediately coming around and twisting herself between his legs. But Kenma had no time for this. He threw down his jacket and kicked off his shoes, shedding clothes as he made it to the bedroom, lying on his back with his legs spread.

Kenma removed the cock ring and dropped it to the floor, immediately take a hold of his throbbing erection and rubbing his thumb under the head. He reached around his body with a trembling hand and thrust the vibrator in and out of him, jerking himself erratically. Kenma came instantly with a groundbreaking moan, back bowing so much that he thought it was going to snap in half.

Kenma didn’t slow down. His cock was still standing at attention and he didn’t slow down – in fact, he sped up. He worked himself into oversensitivity. It took longer for him to come this time, having to build it up all over again, but when he did, it was explosive. He came onto his chest and finally collapsed onto his back, panting heavily, cock twitching almost painfully in his hand. His hand and stomach were sticky with his own ejaculate and he whimpered as he uncurled his hand from around himself.

After a few moments he pulled the vibrator from himself and switched it off. He knew that Akaashi would instantly be notified through the app on his phone that he had shut it off but at this moment he didn’t care. Akaashi would be home in five hours and he had until then to prepare himself to deal with the repercussions. But for now, he slept, curling in on himself, cum drying on his stomach.

 

* * *

 

Kenma awoke three hours later with his cat curled against his back. He felt disgusting but made no attempt to move, just groaned and stretched out the kinks in his arms and legs from being in the same position so long. He grabbed his phone and saw he had a bunch of texts from Akaashi and a few from Kuroo and Lev.

>> _you shut it off._

_> >I told you not to do that._

_> >you can expect to be punished when I get home._

Kenma shivered at that last message and decided to leave the come stained on his stomach despite how gross it made him feel. His legs and arms felt a bit numb, still trying to gain feeling from the pleasure he had given to himself. Thinking about what Akaashi was going to do to him made him ache in anticipation, but he was too spent to get it up again. He knew Akaashi would coax it out of him, having five or six hours to replenish his refractory period.

Kenma passed the time by playing a game on his phone. Before he knew it the front door was opening and closing in the foyer and he heard the soft padding of Akaashi’s footsteps in the apartment. He knew he was purposefully avoiding their room, either to draw out Kenma’s punishment or prepare himself to give him the punishment. Whatever it was, Kenma did not stop staring at the screen of his phone, unconsciously curling in tighter on himself when he heard Akaashi’s footsteps grow closer.

The door creaked open but neither said a word. Akaashi glanced at him before loosening his tie, taking his suit jacket off and draping it over the desk chair along with his tie. Kenma was half paying attention to his game, half paying attention to his lover. Akaashi was taking his sweet time, peeling off his clothes slowly one layer at a time, folding them neatly and placing them on the desk or over the chair. When he was in nothing but his boxers it was like a switch happened, and suddenly Kenma was spread on his back, legs spread and Akaashi peering over him, phone place on the bedside table.

“You’ve been bad.” Akaashi said with a sultry tone to his voice. He reached for the vibrator that sat on the corner of the bed. Kenma could have sworn he threw it to the ground but honestly couldn’t remember, so overcome by pleasure in that moment that he wanted to just get up and then go to sleep.

“I’m sorry.” Kenma said but there was no apology in his voice.

Akaashi hummed in response and grabbed the lube from the bedside table before settling in between Kenma’s thighs, which were spread obscenely. Akaashi spread lube onto his fingers, warming them up, gaze on Kenma’s. Kenma’s breath had increased slightly and his eyes were lidded as he stared into Akaashi’s gray eyes, lust blooming in the irises. Kenma wanted to run his fingers up Akaashi’s skin, feel the smoothness under his palms but right now wasn’t about Akaashi it was about him and his punishment for disobeying the one rule Akaashi had given him.

Akaashi ran a slick finger over Kenma’s entrance and Kenma gasped at the coolness of it. “So open and relaxed for me.” Akaashi mused as he dipped a finger inside, sliding up to the second knuckle. He was still open from being stretched by the plug all morning and afternoon. “I could probably just…” Akaashi slipped in a second finger and Kenma mewled, back arching much like it had been before. “Ah yes.” Akaashi hummed again slowly rocking his fingers in and out.

This went on for a while, Akaashi fucking him gently with his fingers. Every once in a while he would spread them, stretching Kenma’s rim and making sweet noises flood from between dry pink lips. Kenma was always beautiful when aroused, tongue lolling, lips parted and cheeks flushed a rosy color. Akaashi loved to watch him come apart and it was leisurely happening. Akaashi especially loved it because it was him making Kenma come apart, one seam at a time.

Akaashi pulled his fingers out, reaching for the plug again and lubing it up. He pressed it to Kenma’s rim, Kenma sighing in pleasure as it easily sunk in, almost as if it was going home. Kenma whimpered as Akaashi pulled it out again, the bulbous tip still inside and then slammed it back in.

“Are you ready?” Akaashi asked but didn’t give Kenma time to answer. He cranked the plug up to the highest setting it would go and a scream was ripped from Kenma’s chest, small hands fisting in the sheets as the vibrations resounded throughout his entire body. All day this was what he had been subconsciously waiting for. He wanted the intensity of these vibrations, he knew they were coming and it was finally happening.

“K-Keiji.” Kenma choked out, eyes watering, tongue poking out to wet his lips.

Akaashi narrowed his eyes and set up a brutal pace, slamming the plug in to him and roughly jerking it out on an outward thrust. Tears spilled down Kenma’s cheeks from the rough pace mixed with the vibrations. He always loved when Akaashi fucked him hard and brutal, secretly loving the feeling of being destroyed. He looked so innocent and nobody expected it from him but the yearning for this kind of fucking was there.

“You didn’t do as I said.” Akaashi mumbled, leaning down to brush a kiss against his cheek. His boxers were tenting and there was a wet spot where the tip was leaking precome as he watched Kenma’s cock drool in the same manner. “If you think you get to come without my permission, you’re wrong.” He wrapped a hand tight around the base of Kenma’s stiff cock, earning a whine in response.

“P-Please.” Kenma pleaded, blinking, tears sticking to his long lashes. Akaashi almost caved… Well, not really. It took a lot to make him cave. Akaashi was cruel though, his cool demeanor reflecting a chilling personality.

“You came what looks like twice already today.” Akaashi eyed the dried precome on Kenma’s stomach, “I think you can wait a bit.”

He turned the plug off and took his hand off of Kenma’s cock, earning another whine. Akaashi pulled his boxers down and reached up to fist a hand in Kenma’s black locks. He had ditched the blonde once he graduated from college, letting his roots grow until he got it to a length where he could cut it off. It was still shoulder length though and was perfect to grab onto, which was what Akaashi was doing now.

Akaashi used his hair as leverage to pull him down to his own cock, leaving Kenma’s mouth hovering over the tip. He could feel his hot breath against the drooling head and he quivered in anticipation, “Take a deep breath.” Akaashi commanded before nudging the head of his dick against Kenma’s lips, pushing past the barrier and slamming in. Kenma gagged for the first few thrusts before his throat loosened and he got used to the feeling of the fleshy tip of Akaashi’s erection poking the back of his throat. Kenma reveled in it, tongue lathing at the underside, drool dripping down his shine sloppily. There was slurping sounds every time Akaashi thrust back in.

“Kenma.” Akaashi moaned as he looked at his boyfriend staring up at him like the good pet he was. “You’re so… enticing.” Akaashi sighed and the grip on Kenma’s hair tightened as he snapped his hips a few more times, the look of pure ecstasy on Kenma’s face pushing him over the edge. He came down Kenma’s throat, the man swallowing the thick load obediently.

Akaashi pulled his softening cock from his mouth and sat down, pushing Kenma onto his back. “You’re so good to me Kenma.” He whispered and kissed him, licking the come from his lips. “I think you deserve to come now.”

Kenma opened his lips to responded but the plug vibrated to life and suddenly he was thrusting into Akaashi’s hands, the encouraging words whispered in his ears dying as he came onto his stomach, everything too much, Akaashi’s sickeningly sweet voice, the hand on his cock, the vibrations in his ass and up his spine. He was completely spent, transcending space and time. He came down from his high five minutes later, the plug gone, wiped clean of come. Akaashi was nowhere in sight but he vaguely heard the sound of running water coming from the bathroom.

Akaashi returned and he smiled softly at Kenma who blinked, exhaustion taking over his body. “Bath?” Akaashi asked gently and Kenma gave a slight nod of his head and then he was lifted, being lowered into a lavender smelling bubble bath. He leaned back against Akaashi chest as he massaged his scalp in the spots where he had held a tight grip on his hair.

“Did I hurt you?” Akaashi asked.

Kenma tried to speak but his voice was hoarse from screaming in pleasure and the dick that Akaashi had shoved down there spontaneously. He cleared it and shook his head, “Felt good.” He mumbled.

He felt a kiss and a smile against his shoulder, the water jostling around them, setter’s fingers in his hair. Kenma drifted to sleep like this, perfectly content with his life and the world, Akaashi satisfied with the night’s events. He lowered Kenma into their bed soon after, dressing him in a soft shirt and boxers, Kenma not waking once, the exhaustion of the day finally lulling him into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://novocaine-sea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
